


My heart wants to come home

by Disintegrating_Medicine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disintegrating_Medicine/pseuds/Disintegrating_Medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I scoffed and laughed bitterly. “Typical right? Every birthday since you went has been shit. It’s been so awful Mikey... then the onetime I think it might just be okay again, I might just be okay inside again, its... it’s taken away from me! And disappointment takes it place!” I don’t bother to scream at him or even shout, it’s more of a statement, I watch his movements but he seems rigid. “I thought.... I just thou-“ I carried on but he cut me off. “You thought wrong.” He says carelessly almost as if he has no feelings at all, I feel my breath get punched out of me, it was a bad idea being here. “Wow Michael wow ok, you know I had this feeling that you were going to make me okay make everything better like you used too but you’ve only made it fucking worse because you don’t care, you never have or you wouldn’t have left without a proper goodbye without an explanation!” I shouted at him the tears streaming faster and harder down my cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here on AO3 so im just loading up things i did a while back:)

I parked my car in my usual spot and shut off the stereo. I opened the door,slung my bag on my shoulder and got out slamming the door behind me. The autumn wind rushed through my dark purple hair making it fly behind me and land calmly on my back. I look up and saw bare branches,smiling at the leaves falling to the ground then watching the wind pick them up and throw them around like unwanted toys.  

 

The bell went and I stopped leaning against my car. I began walking towards the school,I felt the leaves crunch mercilessly under my feet. I loved this time of year,the fresh mornings and the afternoon walks in the forest near my house. I love watching the leaves turn red,brown,yellow and gold then fall to the ground to be then kicked up or crunched in a hurry by busy feet. 

 

I walked past the popular girls who loved themselves more than they really should. I grimaced when I saw them wearing mini skirts in this kind of weather,smiling to myself as the wind picked up and blew away their belongings. I glanced at the main girl,Alyssa. She was checking herself out in her car mirror,pouting her bright red lips and bunching her hair up in her hands to make it puffy. I rolled my eyes what was the point in sorting your hair out when the wind blew harder each time? They could've waited till they were inside.  

 

"What are you staring at,witch?" She said harshly,I carried on walking when I heard the familiar insult,I laughed a little. Honestly that insult was getting so boring now,if you're wondering I'm not actually a witch okay? They call me names and bully me because I'm different. Sure I don't like the attention but I'm not going to stick around being boring,I'm going to be me,naturally. "Maybe you should try sorting your hair out for once? Maybe you'd actually be pretty...oh who am I trying to kid,you'll never ever be pretty with a face like yours and those hideous piercings" She yelled at me over the wind,I just carried on walking,I wasn't about to say anything back while all her friends cackled around me I'd just be known as an embarrassment. 

 

I didn't really introduce myself did I? My names Lyra,Lyra Clark. I'm 18 and in the 12th grade,its been a couple of weeks since we got back from the summer break. This is my last year at school then I graduate,I really cant wait for graduation the sooner I leave here the better. I'm a nobody of the school,I'm often picked on because in the 9th grade I dyed my hair a deep purple,ever since then its gotten lighter but its stayed purple,I also get picked on because of my two glorious piercings. I have snake bites and I love them to death although others don't seem to adore them as much as me. 

 

I get called a witch a lot and im not sure why,maybe its my deep green eyes and the way they contrast with my hair. I wasn't always like this. I enter the building and walk up to my locker,I put my combination in and open it. I run a hand through my hair as I decide what books I'll need for today's lessons,I never really try for school,I wear black skinnys and band tshirts with a baggy jumper that I can hide my hands in. If I'm lucky I can hide away in the library at lunch and spend my time reading or if I'm not so lucky I have to spend time tutoring the most popular jock of them all,Cameron Dallas. 

 

Cameron Dallas of course is dating the main girl Alyssa,I have to be extra careful. I'm already on the hit list and even though Cameron's really not my type Alyssa sometimes thinks ill go for him. He's too much of a pretty boy and lacks excitement. I sigh deeply and grab my literature books and take a long look at the inside of my locker. It was pretty boring,the inside was red like the rest of them but I'd taped up photos of the concerts I've been too. One photo always caught my eye though. It was a photo of my childhood friend Michael,his hair was a mixture of light brown and blonde,he had a chubby face,bare in mind we were in 6th grade when it was taken. We were best friends from when we were babies really but he moved away. I tore my eyes away from the photo of me and the chubby boy then slam my locker shut. 

 

I head down the hall to my first class,on the way I make sure I have the right books before walking into class. I brace myself for the torment and enter the hell hole. I take my seat and get ready for the lesson to begin. Mr maddams walked in,trailing behind him was a bright blue haired boy. 

 

"Class,this is Mikey" the kid with blue hair shuffled around a little while the teacher worked out where to place him,something about the boy seemed familiar but I turned away from him. He was good looking but his hair made him stick out,he would definitely get bullied for that. I stole one last glance as he walked over to an empty seat and dumped his stuff down,I noticed he had an eyebrow piercing. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands,jeez another boy walking into this town acting like he was better than the rest of us,as if we need anymore of those around here. 


	2. Im mikey.

The sound of the final bell rang through my ears,it was the end of school,the end of another Monday. I was relieved,now I could go home in my dark blue impala. I was lost in thought of the blue haired boy when I was knocked to the ground,my butt landed on the cold hard cement that had been soaked with rainwater. Great a wet butt. My books had flew all over the wet ground,I groaned and began collecting them. One of the populars had knocked me down probably so they wouldn't dare help me. 

 

As I picked up my things,I bumped heads with someone who was helping me,I watched their pale hands grab a few bits of paper that had gone over to him. I looked up in shock,trying to see who it was. I gasped when I saw the blue haired boy helping me. I stood up and brushed my butt and knees off then picked my books up. 

 

"Im sorry I knocked you down,here's your...stuff" a boy said slowly,he stared intently at my face,I took my pieces of work off him hurriedly and nodded a thank you. "The names Michael Clifford,people call me mikey for short though" he said in the same tone,he didn't smile or look at all happy. My mind flash backed to when I first started kinder garden.

**Flash back**

 

_I was new in town,everything was new here to me. It was my first day in kindergarden and I was naturally scared to death. I went over and sat down by the arts and crafts table and decided to make a card for my dads birthday. A ball hit my head before I could even start,I turned around angrily to see a little boy with a huge toothy grin on his face. "Heylo my names Mwichael Cwifford,but you can cwall me Mwikey for shwort." I smiled at the boy with brown hair and he smiled right back._

 

I was snapped out of my flash back by Mikey,he was waving his pale hands infront of my face. I shook my head,no this cant be Michael Clifford no way,he was asking for my name. "We can't be friends uh bye Michael." I said in a rushed voice the ran off down the carpark to my car. I wiped the leaves off that had gathered on the window then jumped into my car and drove off. I didn't know exactly where I was driving and I didn't know how fast I was going I just needed to get away from Michael. 

 

After a while I realised I was heading in the direction of the forest just outside my house. A sigh of relief filled the air as the the browny-red trees came into view. I parked my car just before the opening then got out. I walked into the forest feeling at peace,all the worry was for nothing,I was safe now. I knew he looked familiar,just the blue hair made him harder to recognise. 

 

Michael Clifford....I thought to myself. Its been a while since i saw him,by a while i mean at least 5-6 years ago. Michael left for some unknown reason,you'd think by me being his best friend he'd tell me or atleast contact me right? But he didn't. He was there one day but he was gone the next. I tried to find him and contact him for months on end but with no luck i lost all hope. I blamed myself for him leaving but there was no evidence that i actually caused him to leave. Through my years of high school i always thought about him,he never once left my head he was always at the back of my mind. He never even said goodbye. 

Hopefully Michael wont remember me,i've changed so much. I used to have brown mousy hair and i was always slightly tanned. Now that im older i have a pale complexion matched with dark/light purple hair, green eyes and two black snakebites on my lips. I used to listen to pop music but now i cant stand it. Im more punk-rock now which is better i guess. I wouldnt say im the most liked girl in the school,hell im hated because i dont follow the crowd. I dont care though, I dont care that im not popular or that i've only ever had one boyfriend before. I'd rather not fall in love and get attached it hurts. The school year will end soon and i'll graduate and get away from here,this place will just be a distant memory and so will Michael Clifford...again.

I looked at the time on my phone it was half five,i realised i should probably be getting back to my dad now. I only live with my dad, My mom left a while ago,its funny that i dont know the reason she left either. My dad doesnt blame himself but he often blames me i think the fact that i dont believe him or listen to him makes him more angry than the fact my mom leaving does. Maybe she just found someone else? After all nothing lasts forever i pity the fools who think nothing ends. 

I walk through the woods and find my car unharmed,i let out a sigh of relief and jump into my car then start the engine. I smile as the engine hums quietly and i set off back home,the woods arent that far away from my home but seeing as i had my car i might aswell drive back. I pull up out side my house. I often think about running away but i know my dad would find me straight away besides i have no where to go. He's not one of those typical dads who drink themselves drunk when their marriage ends,he just sleeps around a lot. My dads never been drunk and he refuses to be drunk around me,so when he is drunk he stays away for a couple of days. My dad pushes me to do well at school and even if i did fall in love he wouldn't allow it. He doesn't want the same thing happening to me,not that it will because we're not all doomed in the relationship department.

I slide out my car and slam the door shut then the walk up the steps to my front door. My fingers fumble through the keys until i find the right one. I push the key into the lock and open the door. My house was usually quiet so i wasnt bothered when i walked in finding it quiet,I figured that my dad was probably still at work anyway. I hung my coat up and walked up the stairs and into my room. The door opened and i was surprised to see my dad back from work so early. He sat down at the end of my bed where i was currently star fishing. I groaned,i didnt particularly enjoy my dads company.

"Lyra? I have some bad news." He said,his voice was stern, i lifted my head up what could possibly be worse than living with him? I nodded to make him see that i was listening. "We're... we're moving house again,you'll be closer to school and i'll be closer to work too" He said smiling down at me. I snapped.   
"Dad no." I said suddenly,his smile faltered but didnt drop,he held it there. "Im not moving,i just got comfortable here!" I shouted at him. We'd already moved around 3 times,i have no idea why i ever thought this would be different. I stood up immediately and he copied me.   
"Start packing." He said sternly, I grunted then pushed passed him. I was furious. He promised we would be staying here this time. I didnt bother grabbing my coat but i probably should have as when i got outside it was raining heavily. I cursed a couple of times as the rain splattered against my bare arms. 

  
I stormed out my house,pissed that my dad had done it again,i mean i shouldn't really be surprised seeing as he's done it a million times before. The rain is coming down heavy and im soaked to bone in a matter of seconds,not that i could care. A little water never hurt anyone. I ran down the pathway that lead to the opening of the forest that i usually go to when im in one of my moods,before i could cross the road I was knocked down by a boy with his hood up. It was dark and i couldnt really see who it was,he stretched out a hand and blue hair fell out of his hood. I instantly knew who it was.    ** _Michael_**.  Panic washed over me. Not today i thought.   
"I-I-Im sorry" I stuttered,i turned to run away.  
"Lyla?" I heard him call out over the pounding rain. Within a minute memories of my childhood rushed back to me. My mind flashbacked to when we first met.  
  
 **FLASHBACK**  
 _"Whats ywour nwame?" The strange boy called mikey asked,his pronunciation of words was really bad._  
 _"Im lyra" I said sweetly. He nodded his head and stuck out a sticky hand for me to shake._  
 _"Lyla" He said i shook my head and he frowned._  
 _"LyRA" I said the last two letters more promptly._  
 _"LyLA" He said again,I sighed and shook my head then giggled._  
  
I was swung back out of my flash back by michael talking again "Is that really you?" He yells out again,my whole body freezes,my legs suddenly dont know how to move. I turn to face him again to make sure he'd actually said those words.

"I thought you'd forgot.." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. Then i ran. I ran away from my old childhood friend. I kept running as memories flashed through my head, i thought i was different what made him know it was me? I stopped at a clearing and looked around,it was lightly raining now but it didnt matter,i was soaked already. My hands shaked violently letting me know i was cold. I kept hearing my nickname over and over again,Michael was the only one who ever called me that,when we first met he could never pronounce my name right and i guess it just stuck. No one else knew that name, I couldnt be friends with him again after the pain he left me in last time? i dont think so.   
  
I calmed myself down remembering that i was moving soon, I have no idea why Michael was in this part of town. I hoped that he lived here so that when i moved i wouldnt be anywhere around him. I thought about my dad and knew that he must be worried,i need to say thank you,after all if we weren't moving i'd have to put up with Michael 24/7. I jogged back to my house,as i entered my street i made sure Michael wasnt around then ran as fast as i could to my door and let myself in. The look of relief washed over my dads face,i decided against thanking him and went upstairs to study instead.   
  
I noticed my dripping clothes and thought about going in the shower. I turned the shower on and let the hot water wash away my worries,im going to be okay i thought to myself, everything's going to be okay. I washed my hair with apple shampoo and conditioner then got out. I waddled into my room and dried myself off.   
 


	3. im fine, im used to it

All week i had been packing,we were moving today. Michael hadn't been at school all week im not sure whether im relieved or slightly sad about that. I lay in bed waiting for the moving van to arrive. Why hadn't Michael been in school? why am i even bothered?  
  
"Lyra?" My dad called "The vans here,im just going to pack it all up while you take your car there and let yourself in" He called up the stairs again,i groaned then got up. I tumbled down the stairs,out the front door and into my car. It took 2 hours to get to the other side of town, but it was a hell of a lot closer to school,i'd be able to walk now. I parked outside leaving enough room for the van to get situated. I walked up to the door and let myself in, it was a bit smaller than the house we are moving from but i kinda liked it. It had more of a homey feeling about it, i smiled happily. I ran round the house like a maniac,slipping and sliding all around the place. I flopped down on the floor and lay there for a while.   
  
*   *    *    *    *   
  
Me and my dad finished unpacking in our new home,it took us 2 days to get it how we wanted it but im glad we've got it now. I jumped into bed thinking about school tomorrow,will Michael be there?   
  
I woke up the next morning and ended up walking to school instead of driving as my car had broke down, I walked through the car park and saw Michael. I looked away from him and watched the leaves dance across the carpark as i walked up to the school building. I noticed that he was with the two nerdy boys, one was obsessed with penguins and the other hated being called Asian. The penguin guy looked at me with wide eyes and i glared back at him causing him to hide behind Michael who in turn twisted his body to see what he was hiding from. I turned my glare to the floor not wanting to see his face. Im still pissed at him for what he did, it was uncalled for he could've contacted me. I heard someone call out my name but i ignored it and carried on walking to my locker.   
  
I opened up my locker and was faced with the year 6 photo of me and michael, my insides twisted with anger, why did i even have a photo with him up there in my locker? I wished for him to come back everyday since he left and now hes back he doesnt even remember me and i cant even look at him without wanting to punch him. I thought back to the other week when he'd called my nick name out to me, did he know it was me? Surely he would've ran after me or even contacted me well tried too anyway. I must've been hearing things it was the only explanation. I pulled out a few supplies and slammed my locker, i never usually slam my locker so everyone turned around to look at me.  
  
"What?!" I hissed venomously. "Can't a girl be pissed off??" I asked loudly,everyone noted my anger and shuffled out of my way,were they really that afraid of me? Of course... im a 'witch', i sighed and walked to my first class. I entered the room and saw that everybody was already seated. I looked round the class and saw the blue haired boy glancing at me,i scoffed in annoyance then took my place on the other side of the room. I took some notes but ended doodling all over the page. The bell rang, my head snapped up then i began packing all my things into my bag.   
  
It was lunch so i walked into the diner and instantly walked out, i saw Michael and the two nerds eating at the table i usually eat at alone. I huffed and stamped out, that boy is taking over everything. I went outside and sat under a tree breathing in the fresh autumn air. It had began raining a little. I sat and watched the rain throw itself every where luckily i was under a tree so i didnt get that wet. My head was so messed up, did i care that Michael didnt remember me? Do i care that he might remember me? Part of me wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him so hard the other part wanted to hit him so hard for leaving. My brain was torn in two and i hated that Michael Clifford had the power to this while not even realising.   
  
I got up as the bell rung for last period,i thought about ditching it but then again my dad would kill me. I trudged through the mud and the rain water,kicking up the soaking wet leaves. I got instead a tad wet and by that i mean a lot wet, i cam face to face with Alyssa and Cameron.   
"Oh of course the witch loves the rain" She said laughing at my face, i didnt have the energy to fight back so i just looked down awkwardly. "Dont fucking ignore me" She hissed, she grabbed a handful of my hair from the back and pulled it down forcing my head to look up. I felt tears sting in my eyes,she'd never been able to get to me like this before, i was always so strong. I heard all the other kids laughing.   
"Woah Alyssa thats too far let her go man" I heard a voice say, i instantly realised it was Cameron, my mouth hung open and so did Alyssa's, she quickly closed it and let go of my hair, pushing me away, i stumbled a little but Cameron caught a hold of me,steadying me.   
"Has she put a spell on you or what youre never like this??" She asked confused and almost half scared that Cameron; her own boyfriend was helping me. He shook his head.  
"No, I just dont like it when you bully her for no reason,sure it would be okay if she actually did something but the funny thing is,shes not even a witch" He said simply, i felt myself tense up, why was he being so nice? I watched as Alyssa's face dropped and paled. She shook her head in disbelief. She went to speak but he cut her off by waving his hand. "Actually you know what? Im breaking up with you. Im fed up of you bullying innocent people, the other day you forced me to punch that new guy.. Michael? and push over his nerdy friends. Im not your minion anymore okay?" He said calmly, my mouth gaped open.  
  
What the hell was Cameron doing?! Alyssa's eyes brimmed with tears and i watched them fall down her cheeks, she turned on her heel and ran off. Even though 5 minutes ago she had pulled on my hair, i kinda felt bad for her but i guess she deserved it. I was confused and i knew it showed in my face, i looked around and saw there was a circle forming around me and Cameron.   
"Thanks" I muttered then walked through the crowd, i didnt like the attention and i had a feeling i was going to be getting a lot more soon when it spreads round school. I felt a presence beside me and saw Cameron out the corner of my eye but i just carried on walking. The class let out a breathy gasp when me and Cameron walked in together,I laughed bitterly then sat in my seat. Cameron sat behind me and i just played with my pen. The bell rung and i made my way out to my locker, i needed to put the rest of the books back into the locker.   
  
My eyes glanced at the photo of me and Michael, why haven't i got rid of it yet? I went to rip it out but i stopped as soon as i was touching it, I was lost in memories while stroking the picture softly when my name called out from behind me, I jumped and slammed the door shut whie pressing my back to it. I turned to face a boy with a blonde quiff staring down at me.   
"Uh?" I just said startled enough already. He gave me a small smile.  
"You dont know me but-" He said but i cut him off quickly as i saw Cameron making his way down the hall to me.  
"Yeah i dont and i'd like to keep it that way, bye!" I shouted sassily behind me while walking off outside. I popped my ear buds into my ears and bopped along to the music.   
  
I got to my gate and swung it open, I was about to walk through the gate when i was pulled back, i spun around my face full of annoyance. I looked up and saw Cameron, i groaned internally.   
"What do you want from me?!" I shouted at him, i was hoping he could tell i was annoyed by the tone of my voice. He looked shocked.  
"I stuck up for you today cut me a little slack would you?" He said softly back to me, he was right i should be more nice but unfortunately im not a nice person.   
"Yeah, i didnt need you too okay but thanks i appreciate it" I said back to him with no expression, he looked into my eyes and i peered away. "Well what do you want? You followed me for some reason what is it?" I asked still annoyed,i folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot expectantly.   
"I-I-I just wanted to know if you're okay" He stuttered,probably annoyed at my bluntness.  
"Im fine,im used too it." I say coldly, he suddenly grew guilty. He looked down.  
"Im sorry, im really sorry, Can i take you out sometime?" he asked quietly, i looked at him and my eyes widened.   
"Are you that stupid? Alyssa would fucking kill me!" I squealed throwing my hands up to add a dramatic effect. He laughed at my reaction. I giggled a bit too then threw my hand over my mouth.  
"Can i at least have your number?" He asked hopefully,i thought for a couple of minutes but then agreed to it, we swapped phones and he was gone. I shook my head,why was this happening now?  
  
* * * *   
  
Dad had got back from work and was telling me to dress up as we were going to meet the neighbors and have dinner with them at a fancy restaurant. I sighed loudly looking at what to wear, my dad knows i hate wearing dresses but he was forcing me to wear one, he wanted to make a good impression. I just nodded my head,there was no point in disagreeing. Seeing as there was only two people from next door going we decided to travel together, my dad was going to be driving. I looked at the clock i had 30 minutes to get ready. I started to get ready and apply my make up. Tonight should be fun...


	4. Moving

3

All week i had been packing,we were moving today. Michael hadn't been at school all week im not sure whether im relieved or slightly sad about that. I lay in bed waiting for the moving van to arrive. Why hadn't Michael been in school? why am i even bothered?

"Lyra?" My dad called "The vans here,im just going to pack it all up while you take your car there and let yourself in" He called up the stairs again,i groaned then got up. I tumbled down the stairs,out the front door and into my car. It took 2 hours to get to the other side of town, but it was a hell of a lot closer to school,i'd be able to walk now. I parked outside leaving enough room for the van to get situated. I walked up to the door and let myself in, it was a bit smaller than the house we are moving from but i kinda liked it. It had more of a homey feeling about it, i smiled happily. I ran round the house like a maniac,slipping and sliding all around the place. I flopped down on the floor and lay there for a while. 

* * * * * 

Me and my dad finished unpacking in our new home,it took us 2 days to get it how we wanted it but im glad we've got it now. I jumped into bed thinking about school tomorrow,will Michael be there? 

I woke up the next morning and ended up walking to school instead of driving as my car had broke down, I walked through the car park and saw Michael. I looked away from him and watched the leaves dance across the carpark as i walked up to the school building. I noticed that he was with the two nerdy boys, one was obsessed with penguins and the other hated being called Asian. The penguin guy looked at me with wide eyes and i glared back at him causing him to hide behind Michael who in turn twisted his body to see what he was hiding from. I turned my glare to the floor not wanting to see his face. Im still pissed at him for what he did, it was uncalled for he could've contacted me. I heard someone call out my name but i ignored it and carried on walking to my locker. 

I opened up my locker and was faced with the year 6 photo of me and michael, my insides twisted with anger, why did i even have a photo with him up there in my locker? I wished for him to come back everyday since he left and now hes back he doesnt even remember me and i cant even look at him without wanting to punch him. I thought back to the other week when he'd called my nick name out to me, did he know it was me? Surely he would've ran after me or even contacted me well tried too anyway. I must've been hearing things it was the only explanation. I pulled out a few supplies and slammed my locker, i never usually slam my locker so everyone turned around to look at me.

"What?!" I hissed venomously. "Can't a girl be pissed off??" I asked loudly,everyone noted my anger and shuffled out of my way,were they really that afraid of me? Of course... im a 'witch', i sighed and walked to my first class. I entered the room and saw that everybody was already seated. I looked round the class and saw the blue haired boy glancing at me,i scoffed in annoyance then took my place on the other side of the room. I took some notes but ended doodling all over the page. The bell rang, my head snapped up then i began packing all my things into my bag. 

It was lunch so i walked into the diner and instantly walked out, i saw Michael and the two nerds eating at the table i usually eat at alone. I huffed and stamped out, that boy is taking over everything. I went outside and sat under a tree breathing in the fresh autumn air. It had began raining a little. I sat and watched the rain throw itself every where luckily i was under a tree so i didnt get that wet. My head was so messed up, did i care that Michael didnt remember me? Do i care that he might remember me? Part of me wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him so hard the other part wanted to hit him so hard for leaving. My brain was torn in two and i hated that Michael Clifford had the power to this while not even realising. 

I got up as the bell rung for last period,i thought about ditching it but then again my dad would kill me. I trudged through the mud and the rain water,kicking up the soaking wet leaves. I got instead a tad wet and by that i mean a lot wet, i cam face to face with Alyssa and Cameron.   
"Oh of course the witch loves the rain" She said laughing at my face, i didnt have the energy to fight back so i just looked down awkwardly. "Dont fucking ignore me" She hissed, she grabbed a handful of my hair from the back and pulled it down forcing my head to look up. I felt tears sting in my eyes,she'd never been able to get to me like this before, i was always so strong. I heard all the other kids laughing.   
"Woah Alyssa thats too far let her go man" I heard a voice say, i instantly realised it was Cameron, my mouth hung open and so did Alyssa's, she quickly closed it and let go of my hair, pushing me away, i stumbled a little but Cameron caught a hold of me,steadying me.   
"Has she put a spell on you or what youre never like this??" She asked confused and almost half scared that Cameron; her own boyfriend was helping me. He shook his head.  
"No, I just dont like it when you bully her for no reason,sure it would be okay if she actually did something but the funny thing is,shes not even a witch" He said simply, i felt myself tense up, why was he being so nice? I watched as Alyssa's face dropped and paled. She shook her head in disbelief. She went to speak but he cut her off by waving his hand. "Actually you know what? Im breaking up with you. Im fed up of you bullying innocent people, the other day you forced me to punch that new guy.. Michael? and push over his nerdy friends. Im not your minion anymore okay?" He said calmly, my mouth gaped open.

What the hell was Cameron doing?! Alyssa's eyes brimmed with tears and i watched them fall down her cheeks, she turned on her heel and ran off. Even though 5 minutes ago she had pulled on my hair, i kinda felt bad for her but i guess she deserved it. I was confused and i knew it showed in my face, i looked around and saw there was a circle forming around me and Cameron.   
"Thanks" I muttered then walked through the crowd, i didnt like the attention and i had a feeling i was going to be getting a lot more soon when it spreads round school. I felt a presence beside me and saw Cameron out the corner of my eye but i just carried on walking. The class let out a breathy gasp when me and Cameron walked in together,I laughed bitterly then sat in my seat. Cameron sat behind me and i just played with my pen. The bell rung and i made my way out to my locker, i needed to put the rest of the books back into the locker. 

My eyes glanced at the photo of me and Michael, why haven't i got rid of it yet? I went to rip it out but i stopped as soon as i was touching it, I was lost in memories while stroking the picture softly when my name called out from behind me, I jumped and slammed the door shut whie pressing my back to it. I turned to face a boy with a blonde quiff staring down at me.   
"Uh?" I just said startled enough already. He gave me a small smile.  
"You dont know me but-" He said but i cut him off quickly as i saw Cameron making his way down the hall to me.  
"Yeah i dont and i'd like to keep it that way, bye!" I shouted sassily behind me while walking off outside. I popped my ear buds into my ears and bopped along to the music. 

I got to my gate and swung it open, I was about to walk through the gate when i was pulled back, i spun around my face full of annoyance. I looked up and saw Cameron, i groaned internally.   
"What do you want from me?!" I shouted at him, i was hoping he could tell i was annoyed by the tone of my voice. He looked shocked.  
"I stuck up for you today cut me a little slack would you?" He said softly back to me, he was right i should be more nice but unfortunately im not a nice person.   
"Yeah, i didnt need you too okay but thanks i appreciate it" I said back to him with no expression, he looked into my eyes and i peered away. "Well what do you want? You followed me for some reason what is it?" I asked still annoyed,i folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot expectantly.   
"I-I-I just wanted to know if you're okay" He stuttered,probably annoyed at my bluntness.  
"Im fine,im used too it." I say coldly, he suddenly grew guilty. He looked down.  
"Im sorry, im really sorry, Can i take you out sometime?" he asked quietly, i looked at him and my eyes widened.   
"Are you that stupid? Alyssa would fucking kill me!" I squealed throwing my hands up to add a dramatic effect. He laughed at my reaction. I giggled a bit too then threw my hand over my mouth.  
"Can i at least have your number?" He asked hopefully,i thought for a couple of minutes but then agreed to it, we swapped phones and he was gone. I shook my head,why was this happening now?

* * * * 

Dad had got back from work and was telling me to dress up as we were going to meet the neighbors and have dinner with them at a fancy restaurant. I sighed loudly looking at what to wear, my dad knows i hate wearing dresses but he was forcing me to wear one, he wanted to make a good impression. I just nodded my head,there was no point in disagreeing. Seeing as there was only two people from next door going we decided to travel together, my dad was going to be driving. I looked at the clock i had 30 minutes to get ready. I started to get ready and apply my make up. Tonight should be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account on quotev called irwinscuddles, so there is no copyright going on here im just uploading from something else


End file.
